


Gogomi Meets People

by bug



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen for now and i don't really expect that to change, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Lalafell life is the good life, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, also featuring some Elezen legy, and a bit of angst ...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug/pseuds/bug
Summary: A collection of short standalone stories about the adventures of Gogomi Gomi, a small pink lalafell who set out to prove her independence to her overprotective family and make a name for herself in Eorzea.





	1. Gogomi in Ul'dah (Feat. Roon/Rune Lohjika)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a very long time, but I ended up with a whole bunch of headcanons about how my lalafell met all her FC mates and friends... so this is just self indulgent gen fluff that I'm posting here for my own archiving purposes :D 
> 
> ~~At the moment there are no real spoilers for any MSQ, but later there may be!~~  
>     
> Spoilers in part 3 for Heavensward MSQ!

Ul'dahn banquets were a staple of the city's finest in high society. Members of the Syndicate spared no expense to establish themselves as more influential or more trustworthy in the Sultanate's eyes. Such functions were scheduled regularly and were invite-only, depending on holiday or occasion, creating an environment for the upper class where one could network, build connections or curry favour with their fellows. Deals could be struck or lost depending on one's reception at such events, and it was important that top diplomats, politicians, guildsmen and merchants - anyone who was anyone - should show their face.

At this particular faire, held in supposed celebration of the young Sultana’s birthday, the small lalafellin child gnawing hungrily on a raptor shank looked out of place. She was small for her age, and despite obvious efforts on somebody's part to make her presentable, it was clear that she was unused to the extravagant finery of an Ul'dahn lady. Still, being a daughter of the famed diplomat and tradesman Gogomushi Babamushi, Lady Gogomi and her three younger sisters had been obliged to attend the event.

Her father had disappeared into the crowd, leaving the children in the care of a hyur handmaiden, whom she had managed to lose after wandering away to the buffet table. The food was plentiful and good, so she loaded up her plate enthusiastically with roasted nopales, mashed popotoes and raptor stew before realising that the rest of her party had disappeared.

Confused, she made her way to the corner of the banquet hall and settled herself down, solidly eating and avoiding eye contact with any of the other guests. As she shovelled the food into her mouth, the small pearled circlet that sat perched atop her dark hair dislodged itself precariously. She tilted her head to right it, while she rubbed her soiled mouth with a delicately embroidered sleeve.

Suddenly, another lalafellin boy of around the same age - or perhaps a little older - slid up next to her. She didn’t know who he was, but he was taller than average, and wearing the trademark robes of a thaumaturge. He was also carrying a plate, similarly loaded with the best of the food on offer.

She looked up at him curiously, unsure of whether to say hello or introduce herself, before he spoke.

"Have you tried the tuna miq’abobs?" he asked, "they're really good."

Gogomi shook her head.

"Here," he said, handing her a skewer, "the only good thing about parties like this is the food."

She took the skewer silently and shoved almost the whole thing into her mouth.

“Thay’re good, thank you” she agreed, smiling up at her companion with her cheeks bulging and mouth dripping in fishy sauce. She chewed and swallowed, “I like toona.”

“Me too,” the boy said, before chowing down just as enthusiastically. “I’m Roon, by the way.”

“I’m Gogomi.”

The two smiled at each other.

Gogomi was grateful for the company. While she couldn’t put a finger on it, something about Roon reminded her of herself – perhaps it was the fact that neither of them really cared about the politics of the banquet, where appearances were everything and everyone wanted to know who you were or who you knew; or perhaps, it was just their mutual enthusiasm for the food. As they swapped recommendations and went back and forth from their little corner to the buffet table for seconds and thirds, treating the banquet hall and its guests like a perilous dungeon full of enemies with the food as its loot, she found herself enjoying a stuffy banquet for the first time.

It was unfortunate, then, that it all had to end.

\---

“Lady Gogomi?” a deep voice called out, as someone strode over to her and her companion. They straightened up in surprise, “Is that you?”

She looked up and came face to face with an older lalafell she did not know. His face was hidden behind a mask, making her feel uneasy. She hastily slipped the bone she was chewing into the folds of her gown.

“I see you have met with good company,” the man said, looking her thaumaturge friend up and down.

Gogomi looked blankly at the man, unsure of what to say. Was there a hint of distaste in his voice?

“…Lord Lolorito,” Roon said, bowing in greeting. It was clear to Gogomi that he was disappointed, but at least he knew who he was talking to.

Gogomi curtseyed, wondering dimly at the back of her mind whether Lord Lolorito was a Very Important Man. It certainly seemed so.

“You will find your guild companions and siblings by the fountain,” Lolorito said curtly to the boy, “I think it would be best if you joined them immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” Roon said, pulling a face behind the man’s back and giving Gogomi a sympathetic look as he departed. Gogomi waved goodbye to him discreetly, watching sadly as his black robe disappeared into the crowd.

“I had a word with your father, Gogomi,” Lolorito said, “I believe he has just accepted a post in Limsa Lominsa. It is a fine city, and I am sure you and your sisters will enjoy it there.”

Gogomi nodded. Her father had coached her to be polite to guests at banquets, and she had a number of stock answers at her disposal – “I am looking forward to aiding my father in representing our city in Limsa Lominsa,” she said slowly, careful not to trip over her words, “I hope that I will be able to make him and the Sultana proud.”

Lolorito smiled, sending a small shiver down the girl’s spine. “Now, your sisters must be missing you. If you would accompany me, I will take you to them. Your father will be grateful to have you back – and we will have more business to discuss.”

Gogomi curtseyed, leaving her plate where it was on the floor as she was led away from her little corner. For the rest of the night, she tried to keep an eye out for her thaumaturge friend, but all the black robes looked the same to her, and he was nowhere to be seen.

Until the next banquet, she thought to herself, maybe she’d be able to find Roon and go on adventures with him again.


	2. Gogomi in the Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak (Feat. Lilja Aurora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Gogomi met Lilja, the pretty Elezen healer with nice legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little related to the MSQ, but not really? If you've unlocked Toto-Rak you know what this is about. Also if you're a healer you might be able to relate. 
> 
> Anyway, i'm sorry for being a bad Tank....

The mission sounded simple enough: Seeking Light Party to retrieve a lost Sylph from the Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak. Once secure, opportunity to serve as an escort to Little Solace and negotiate with the beast tribe on behalf of the Eorzean Alliance. Please apply at the Adventurers guild in Gridania.

Gogomi signed herself up excitedly, putting her name down as a prospective candidate, with recommendations from the guild branch in Limsa Lominsa. Any excuse to visit the Sylphs was welcome to her - she had liked the little green people when she visited. They were only a little smaller than she was, and she felt a deep kinship with them in their simplicity and mischievous personalities.

She met the rest of the party at the rendezvous spot in the South Shroud: a Miquo’te couple (a rogue and an archer, judging by their weapons) and an Elezen healer with the prettiest hair and longest legs Gogomi had ever seen. All three towered above her, and Gogomi took her place at the front of the group nervously. It didn't make much sense to her that she should be responsible for _leading the way_ \- but as a fighter who excelled at keeping the attention of their enemies, she’d had to accept that it was part of her job.

Still, Gogomi never had a very good sense of direction, and she was getting awfully lost. The map she obtained from the Adventurer’s guild helped very little. To her, it was convoluted and difficult to read, with paths and caves branching off in every direction, and she continually stopped and lagged behind to consult it, apologizing profusely for the wait.

The discontent of the Miquo’te couple grew more and more obvious as they inched their way through the dungeon, and they took to attacking things before she did in order to “speed things along”. Soon, they had a few close calls and as they made their way out of the green-bricked tunnels and into a narrow slime-filled passageway, the healer spoke up.

“ _Please_ don’t run ahead,” the Elezen said, tucking her pink-purple hair behind her ear in concentration as she completed a spell on the rogue, who had been hit by a poison barb, “I know we’re making slow progress, but if everyone is taking damage, it makes my job a lot harder.”

“Don’t complain about _us_ ,” the archer snapped, her ears twitching in irritation, “Just make sure we don’t _die_. The time we’re wasting in this hellhole isn’t worth the coin if we’re stuck behind a marauder who can’t tell left from right.”

“Aye,” the rogue snarled, agreeing with his mate, “This stupid Lalafell shouldn’t have taken on the job if she can’t even read a map.”

Gogomi said nothing as the pair complained, tears threatening to spill as she frantically consulted the map yet again for the next turning. The rogue clicked his tongue and walked ahead of them once more, rolling his eyes in derision.

“Look out!” gasped the Elezen healer, as he rounded a corner and walked right into a round white sphere. The pod promptly burst and coated them all in poisonous dust, as the man’s stumbling alerted the local fauna. A large group of mites headed towards them as Gogomi jumped out in front in desperation, her eyes stinging as they moved forward through the haze to engage the enemy.

\---

Several hours later, after they managed to defeat a frighteningly large, poisonous scorpion and retrieve the trapped Sylph, the party emerged slimed, sick and exhausted from the Maws, leaving Gogomi feeling well and truly chewed up both inside and out.

She slumped down beside a tree near the entrance to take a breather as the Miquo’te couple disappeared into the forest, still complaining loudly about how the mission had not been worth the gil as they left.

Once they were out of earshot, Gogomi finally began to cry.

“Are.. are you okay?” a gentle voice asked. Gogomi wiped her eyes as pretty purple-pink hair came into focus. The Elezen healer was bending down in front of her, murmuring a healing spell as she topped off their remaining scrapes and bruises.

“Mm..” Gogomi said, trying to stifle a sob.

“They weren’t very nice, were they?” she said softly, though there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. She looked back in the direction the cats had disappeared in and frowned, “I didn’t think you were doing that badly - they _really_ shouldn’t have pulled ahead of you.”

Gogomi shook her head, “It’s cos… it's cos I can’t read maps…” she mumbled apologetically, between sniffs.

“You’ll learn,” the Elezen said, holding out a hand. “My name is Lilja, and I put the request in at the guild for party members. Since the other two have left, would you like to come with me to Little Solace? We can get you patched up properly there and we can both take a rest.”

Gogomi nodded, taking Lilja’s hand. “Yes please,” she said, as they both got to their feet. “I’m Gogomi... I signed up because I really like Sylphs.”

 _And really I like you, too_ she thought to herself, as she followed the beautiful long-legged healer down the dusty path, _I hope we can be friends from now on..._


	3. Gogomi Learns Diamond Dust (Feat. Ysayale Dangoulain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogomi Meets Ysayle!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first one about Gogomi and an NPC hahfsjgkl
> 
> In my headcanon Lilja is the warrior of light and Gogomi is just!! A silly lala adventurer!! Tagging along!! Also I think all your adventurer friends kinda have to have the echo because ?? otherwise?? Primals?? But anyway.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **!!!!!MAJOR Spoilers for Heavensward!!!**

Gogomi wasn’t the real “Warrior of Light”, but people sometimes thought she was.

She’d been hanging around Lilja ever since they saved the elder Sylph at Toto-Rak, and she’d helped defeat all the recently summoned Primals from Ifrit onwards. She’d even been there when they led the charge on the Praetorium, so the confusion was kind of understandable… But she would always correct any mistake without hesitation: “Lilja and the Scions are the real heroes! I’m just a helping adventurer!” She would say brightly, and people would frown and lose interest in her, which was what she was used to and often kind of preferred.

Lady Iceheart on the other hand, had looked at her with piercing ice-grey eyes and said, “But you too are one of Hydaelyn’s chosen; with the echo, you can also make a difference.” before beseeching them all to listen to reason and not to squander such a gift.

_Hear… feel... think…_

Gogomi had never taken that advice seriously before. She might have had that little trace of the Echo, a small ability that had been useful in tagging along with Lilja and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, but she still saw herself as the same small, admittedly dim-witted Lalafellin adventurer whose only talent was to break things. It has been pressed into her that she always embarrassed her family and only managed to do what she did through luck and gumption, and she was motivated mostly by helping her sisters along rather than any of Eorzea’s lofty ideals.

The Echo didn’t really change that, and she was sure it had been sheer dumb luck that she had been born with it. She was still just one lone average adventurer, but Lady Iceheart thought she mattered. Lady Iceheart told her that she could maybe still make a difference, and even if it was just to try persuade her to join her cause, it still stirred something in Gogomi that hadn’t been stirred before.

From then on she was kind of enamoured of the Elezen lady, despite the clear disapproval of the rest of the scions and of Lilja herself. Lady Iceheart had summoned a primal, and that was Really Bad, but it made sense in her little head that a millennia long war was _also_ Bad and if Lady Iceheart wanted to end it, shouldn’t they try to listen to her?

She’d kept this thought to herself, because she knew it was idealistic and voicing it seemed like the kind of thing her father would berate her for. The other Scions probably knew better, and no matter how pretty and sparkly Lady Iceheart was, and no matter how noble her ideals, that didn’t necessarily mean she was a good person. Good-sounding people still had bad intentions, and that was something she had been made painfully aware of recently.

\---

Still, when they met Lady Iceheart again by the Cinders, Gogomi was proud to be standing next to people who were mostly willing to broker peace with the dragons, even if one of them was Estinien, who was grumpy and mean and said even stupider things than her.

She didn’t need to explain to everyone that she was just tagging along for the ride and extra coin – it was implied by her propensity to come and go and her status as a simple adventurer, but Ysayle gave her a small smile of recognition when she introduced herself to the group with her real name. It was as though she knew that Gogomi too wholeheartedly believed in their cause for peace, and the little lalafell took it to heart. Gogomi would watch Ysayle closely as they travelled, hanging on to her every word and admiring her easy attitude with the dragons of Anyx Trine, and their affection for her. Not only was she smart, and diplomatic, but she was pretty too, and Gogomi would stare longingly at her silky silver hair and long, long legs – which weren’t as nice as Lilja’s, but were also good to look at.

And Gogomi continued to stick around to make herself useful, though she likely would have anyway, helping the group defeat the Gnath’s insect God and securing passage up to Sohm Al. She watched in awe as Shiva’s power was called on by Ysayle once again. When she wasn’t trying to kill them, Gogomi thought, she could appreciate the raw power and beauty of the primal's form – even when weakened by the use of second-hand aether.

Yet the defeat by Ravana was still a blow to Lady Iceheart’s confidence; and Gogomi could do little to cheer her up. It was quickly brushed aside by the journey up to Sohm Al and through the Churning Mists to Moghome, where she got to fight a lot, and see a soft side of Ysayle who took so well to the Moogles and their cuteness. After taking a break to help the Vath and Moogle tribes with diplomacy and their local projects, Gogomi re-joined the party as they sought audience with the Great Dragon Hraesvelgr, only to find that his revelations had reduced Ysayle’s faith to tatters.

Gogomi had always sort of known that the “Shiva” Ysayle called on wasn’t real. Because she knew that as much as people believed in them, the Primals they fought were just aether given form, but she’d never fully understood why that really mattered. Even if the god or goddess itself wasn’t real, the belief was real, and Gogomi believed in what Ysayle believed: that they could stop the Dragonsong war peacefully. So as Estinien called upon them to leave for the Aery, Gogomi lingered hesitantly, trying to comfort her friend, but ultimately finding that again, she could do very little to help.

Reluctantly, she did her part in defeating Nidhogg and ending the war that way. Though the battle was exhilarating, after returning Hraesvelgr’s eye with Lilja and returning back to Ishgard, a small part of her still felt like she had maybe done something wrong – that she’d compromised on her hopes for a peaceful solution.

\---

And in the end, Gogomi didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye.

_“O Goddess born of mine own hopes and dreams. For the last time, I beseech you.”_

She saw Ysayle jump from the dragon’s back and disappear into light, Shiva appearing for the last time not as a false spirit but as Ysayle’s own conviction given form. The Garlean cannons blinded them all as the battle raged and the time bought by Shiva’s sacrifice carried their party up to Azys Lla, but Gogomi hadn’t had the time to understand or to grieve.

So much had happened, and she had already lost so much.

\---

After everything was over, Gogomi settled down in a small room in the Forgotten Knight to look back on her adventure fondly but also with sorrow.

She looked up into the sky and raised a small, chubby hand up to the falling snow by the window. Remembering Ysayle, she mimicked her movements as she closed her eyes and visualised the ice crystals forming around her. To her surprise, her own aether solidified - propelling her into the air amongst the shards of sparkling ice as they cracked.

_You sparkle like diamond dust._

Perhaps it was nothing but a party trick in the end, but she supposed it meant something. Gogomi wasn’t summoning a primal, but it was a way of remembering how Ysayle’s beliefs were strong enough to give birth to a goddess, and how Gogomi’s belief in her was similar to that.

Gogomi would carry that memory with her always.

The memory that Ysayle had been just like her, just a normal girl who had been gifted with the echo, and who tried her best to make a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is an extra picture of Gogomi with Ysayle in moghome](https://i.imgur.com/UhwxxxX.jpg?1)  
>  (Taking it out of the main text because i think it broke it up a bit ;;)  
> 


End file.
